


Sloppy Seconds

by WitchOfTheWestCountry



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sharing, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfTheWestCountry/pseuds/WitchOfTheWestCountry
Summary: Poor Jason was only meant to be meeting a friend at a bar. Unfortunately for him he met Lucas instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthFucamus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthFucamus/gifts).



> Something I've wanted to write for a while as I've always been convinced Lucas is a perve who likes to watch.

It was good to get out of the house for a while, but after being out of social action for so long Lucas felt like everyone was staring at him.

It wasn’t true, of course: Nobody could give less of a shit about the scrawny scarecrow of a man hunched over a beer in the corner, but still...He’d pulled his hood up after 5 minutes exposure to the outside world but felt like he needed more. Some kind of Iron Man suit, or an Invisibility Cloak.

His beer was nearly finished, and he cursed himself for having drunk it too quickly. It meant going back up to the bar and interacting with someone. The guy behind the bar was a miserable looking bastard who’d treated his order like it was an inconvenience, and if Lucas had his way the asshole would be in his basement before you could say “Blunt Trauma Injury”, laid out for the mold to use.

But no. He wasn’t suitable. He’d be missed - if only by the beer sodden masses that packed the tawdry bar every fucking night.

Lucas drained the dregs of his beer and started to weave a complicated path up to the bar for another, trying to avoid physical contact with the sweating men that crowded him from either side. They looked like the type that would start a brawl after a jostled elbow, and though Lucas was pretty sure he take any of them on, he was meant to be on a Stealth Mission, and throwing fists in the parking lot was not the sort of attention he could afford.

 

He was halfway down his fourth beer by the time someone who fit the bill walked in. He was always given strict instructions about the type of victim to select, and this time was no different, but on this particular occasion the prerequisites had changed. 

His usual MO was pick up vagrants and hitchhikers, but doing that was like spinning a roulette wheel of trash and often the person he ended up bringing home was a toothless old bum with a beard you could stow a raccoon in and a smell of piss so strong it made your eyes water. That wouldn't do tonight.

The guy that came in looked far too young to be there, and he picked his way up to the bar nervously, jostled back and forth by the strength of the crowd. He looked like what he was: A college boy in a room full of rednecks, and Lucas saw him wince more than once at the stickiness of the floor and the blare of the country music twanging from the speakers. 

Lucas grinned. What the fuck was this boy doing in a shithole like this?

He watched as the kid spoke to the guy behind the bar. Mr Inconvenienced was staring at him like he couldn’t believe the barefaced cheek of the little shit, and after a lengthy exchange the kid got his wallet out and produced his ID. It was examined for an insultingly long time, the bar guy’s gaze flicking back and forth between the ID and the face in front of him, then handed it back grudgingly and produced a beer from under the counter, popping the top off in the kid’s face.

So it seemed the kid was not an actual kid. Seemed he was over 21 and just happened to have the face of a high schooler. Lucas watched him look around helplessly for somewhere to get out of the way, and he was pretty sure he had found what he needed.

 

It was hard to drift over there casually, but Lucas flattered himself that he'd managed, taking a seemingly aimless route that put him practically in the kid’s lap.

He pushed down his hood, despite how vulnerable it made him feel, because he was aware how shifty his raised hood made him look, and stared confidently at his prey until the guy felt the pressure of his gaze and looked up.

He spotted Lucas, icy blues lancing through the hazy air, and quickly looked away. This was the kind of place you didn't make eye contact unless to end up eating supper through a straw, and he looked like he very much regretted that he had. It was enough, though, and Lucas sloped over to where the kid sat, given inadvertent permission by the hasty glance.

“Hey there,” said Lucas, raising his voice above the din. “How ya doin’?”

The boy looked up at him warily, no doubt wondering what the fuck he wanted.

“Hey,” he returned, tone neutral and cautious.

Lucas smiled at him, trying to appear as friendly as possible, though from the look on the other guy’s face he was failing. Lucas caught sight of himself in the mirror over the bar, and cringed at the grinning leer he was actually presenting. He forged onward nevertheless: On closer inspection the guy looked to be only a couple of years younger than him, if that, with a clean shaven jaw and a smooth, almost pretty face. His eyes were big and brown with the lids at half mast, giving him a look that was either sleepy or stupid.

He was perfect.

“Gotta say, you look mighty uncomfortable here. What the fuck you doin’ in a shithole like this?” he asked.

The kid shrugged.

“Meant to be meeting a friend, but he ain't showed up. Starting to think he was trolling me - the asshole.”

Lucas snorted.

“Friends, right?” he scoffed, like he knew what it was like to have one. “I'm Lucas,  by the way.”

“Jason,” said the kid who wasn't a kid. “Listen, I don't wanna sound rude, but….you aren't coming onto me, are you? Cuz if you are that's totally fine, but I gotta warn you, I'm straight.”

Lucas stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing.

“What? No! Shit, sorry I gave you that impression, buddy, but honestly, it ain't like that! I got a girlfriend back home. ‘Sides, if I was gonna try an’ hit on you, this is the last place I'd do it. Prolly wouldn't get outta here alive, know what I'm sayin’?”

Jason looked around the bar at the wall of flesh surrounding them, and nodded. 

“Yeah, I can see that now you say it. And no offence, but I get hit on by guys a lot, for some reason, and even though it's cool I didn't want you to get the wrong idea. No hard feelings?”

“None at all, buddy. None at all. Fact is I only came over because I can't believe I'm here myself. Never seen so much fuckin’ testosterone packed into one room. Look at ‘em all: Every single one o’ them reckons he's the Alpha male, an’ I'm bettin’ it would only take one spilled beer before this whole place would be fightin’.”

Jason allowed a careful grin to touch his lips.

“Can't believe people come here for pleasure,” he said. “Imma leave soon as I finished this.”

He held up his bottle and wiggled it, splashing the remnants in the bottom.

“Yeah, me too,” said Lucas.

He wiggled his own bottle. It was empty.

“Looks like that's my cue to go,” he laughed. “See you around.”

He dumped the bottle and strolled out, bundling his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and raking up the hood.

He walked at an easy pace up until he stepped over the threshold, and then broke into a dash.

From where he'd been sat earlier he'd had a good view of the dirt parking lot through the smeared windows and he'd seen the car Jason had arrived in. It was the work of mere seconds to whip out his switchblade and plunge it into one of the tires, ripping a nasty gash into the rubber.

By the time Jason came out, Lucas was standing in the centre of the parking lot, a cigarette poking out if the corner of his mouth, patting down his pockets in an exaggerated fashion.

“Thought you'd gone,” said Jason.

“So did I,” said Lucas. “Think I lost my lighter in there though. You ain't got a light,  do you?”

“Sorry dude,” said Jason. “Don't smoke.”

“Shiiiit. …”

Lucas looked back at the bar and clicked his tongue, plucking the cigarette from his mouth and slotting it back into the pack.

“Welp. Ain't goin’ back in there to find it. It's gone now. Thanks anyway.”

He began to shamble off, but hadn't taken more than a couple of steps when he heard a dismayed exclamation behind him. He turned, ducking his head down to conceal his smirk.

“What's up buddy?” he asked, like he didn't know.

“I got a flat!” moaned Jason. “Look at that bullshit!”

Lucas trotted back to take a look, and gave a low whistle.

“Flatter than my sister’s chest,” he remarked. “Looks like somebody slashed it.”

“Why would anybody do that?”

Lucas shrugged.

“Couldn't say. All kindsa assholes round here.”

He included himself in that statement with no pang of conscience.

“Got a spare? Help ya change if, if ya want….”

“Yeah….” said Jason sadly. “It’s there….”

He pointed to the opposite back wheel.

Lucas wasn’t worried either way, though he made the appropriate noises. If he’d had a spare, Lucas would have helped him change it then begged a lift home, exploiting Jason's gratitude. As it was, he was in a perfect position to offer a ride….

 

“Thanks for this,” said Jason, clambering into the van. “I’ll get my dad to come fetch the car tomorrow.”

“He know you’re here?” asked Lucas casually.

“No. Don’t live at home any more. Got my own place,” said Jason, looking round for the seatbelt.

“Good for you,” said Lucas. “Wish I could move out. Feel like a prisoner in my house sometimes.”

The seatbelt buckle was jammed, and Jason bent over away from Lucas as he struggled to fit the tab into the slot. Lucas felt the syringe in his pocket, fully loaded and ready to go, but he didn’t want to use it. Not this time.

He leaned over, hooking his forearm around Jason’s throat and locking it in place. Jason had time to let out one single squawk of alarm before Lucas tightened his grip, taking hold of his wrist with his free hand for extra leverage.

He preferred it like this, he mused as Jason’s struggles weakened: Up close and personal, life and death in his grasp, and it was his decision which one it should be.

Jason went limp and Lucas eased up on the pressure, letting the other man slump against the door. Death wasn’t on the cards for good old Jason, not yet - he had another job for him tonight.

Lucas cuffed his prisoner with zip ties - God bless the guy who had invented those - and started up the van.

 

Jason regained consciousness on the way back to Dulvey but he didn’t make a fuss - Lucas had made a point of placing his .44 Mag on the dashboard in a prominent position, and one look at it had stilled Jason’s tongue before it had even properly started to flap.

The gun was empty, but Jason didn’t know that, and it meant he kept his peace until they reached the house. It wasn’t till Lucas had parked and turned off the engine that the boy piped up again.

“Listen, I don’t have much money, but my parents have got a couple of grand in savings you can have if you let me go,” he said.

“Don’t want your money, buddy,” said Lucas. “Thanks for the offer though.”

“Please…..”

Jason was whimpering as Lucas picked up the gun and turned it towards him.

“Please, don’t do this….”

“Calm down!” said Lucas. “I ain’t gonna hurt you - not if you do as you’re told. Just get outta the van - slowly now, no sudden moves - an’ don’t try to run. Cuz if you do….”

Lucas wiggled the gun meaningfully.

Jason nodded, swallowing hard, and obeyed.

Lucas marched him over to the barn, keeping the empty gun trained on him. They passed Zoe’s trailer, and Lucas saw his sister looking out at them, one eye peeping around the pinned up blanket that served her as a curtain. She shook her head in clear exasperation as they went by, and pulled the curtain closed. Zoe knew when to mind her own business.

Jason gave a little sob as Lucas slotted the keycards into the lock.

“Come on now, don’t be like that,” said Lucas. “We’re gonna have fun!”

“What are you going to do with me?” said Jason.

“You’ll find out soon enough. Go on now - in ya go. Up the stairs an’ through the door. Ain't got all night.”

 

He sat the boy on the musty couch and offered him a beer, but Jason shook his head, looking up at him with wet eyes. Guy had a real puppydog look about him, thought Lucas. She was gonna love him.

Lucas opened a beer for himself and pulled up a wooden chair opposite his prisoner, taking a long drink as he regarded the terrified man.

‘Why do you keep staring at me?” blurted Jason.

Lucas shrugged.

“Just thinkin’,” he said. “You got a real pretty mouth, Jason. Anyone ever told you that?”

Lucas watched the man’s face crumple at his words, and looked on with fascination as Jason seemed to do his very best to shrink back into the couch cushions. He was shaking his head frantically, that pretty mouth drawn into an O of horror, and Lucas was mystified for a moment until the realisation dawned on him.

“Oh, shit! You think….oh my lord, you were thinkin’ this was some kind o’ a  _ Deliverance _ situation goin’ on here, weren’t you? Holy fuck, Jason, you put that thought right outta your head, boy! I ain’t gonna be ass-rapin’ you! I brought you here for my  _ girlfriend _ , so calm the fuck down!”

Jason didn't look convinced, and Lucas got to his feet with a sigh.

“You don't believe me. OK. Imma go get her, an’ then you'll see. Don't try anythin’ funny, now….”

Lucas started from the room, pausing in the doorway as a thought occurred to him.

“Hey, wouldn't it be funny if I came back wearin’ a dress, talkin’ in a high voice, tellin’ you my name was Lucy? No? Jesus, lighten up Jason.”

Lucas stomped out of the room, shaking his head. Jason might have been pretty but he had absolutely no fucking sense of humour.

 

The look of relief on Jason’s face when Lucas returned with Mona would have been hilarious if Lucas weren't so excited. 

“Here we go, just like I told ya!” beamed Lucas. “Jason, this here is my significant other Mona. Mona, honey, I'd like to introduce you to a good friend o’ mine that I only just met this evenin’ - Jason. Say hello Jason.”

Jason didn't reply. He was looking back and forth between them like he was at a tennis match, his forehead creased in a frown as he tried to work out what was going on.

Mona stepped up though, bless her heart, smiling at their guest in an attempt to put him at ease.

“Hi, Jason. Good to meet you.”

Still, Jason didn't respond and Lucas frowned.

“Jason, you're kinda pissin’ me off here. Didn't you just hear the lady say ‘Hi’ to you? Where are your manners, son?”

The .44 Mag was lying nearby, and Lucas picked it up, aiming the long barrel at Jason’s perplexed face.

“You speak to her when she talks to you,” he said. “You treat her with respect, goddammit, or I swear -”

Mona’s hand appeared on the periphery of his vision, closing over his, pushing the gun barrel down so it was pointing at the floor.

“Lucas, you're not going to get him to relax by threatening him,” she pointed out reasonably. “And he's not being rude - he's just confused. Did you explain to him what was going on? I bet you didn't.”

“Was gettin’ round to it,” muttered Lucas, lowering the gun. “Been busy.”

“Well, why don't we all sit down and we can fill him in?” suggested Mona brightly.

Lucas grinned.

“Yeah...we fill him in, then he can fill you in, right?”

He gave her a nudge to the ribs, and the smile she shot back at him warmed him from the dick upwards, settling in a comfy glow in the pit of his belly. He hooked the wooden chair nearer to him with his foot and slumped into it, watching their visitor with avid glee.

Mona sat next to him, pushing her teal coloured hair back behind her ear.

“I have to apologise for Lucas,” she said. “He gets carried away sometimes, forgets to explain things. And look! He hasn’t untied you yet. Lucas, gimme your knife. Poor guy is still trussed up.”

Lucas slipped his switchblade from his pocket and tossed it to her. She caught it one handed and flipped it open, brandishing the point of the blade downwards. She smiled at Jason, trying to set him at ease, but the introduction of the knife seemed to have done the opposite of what her smile intended. He shrank away from her, eyeing the slender point of the knife.

“What are you gonna do?” he demanded. “I already told him I don’t have money!”

“An’ I already told him we didn’t want his money,” reported Lucas. “He don’t listen, Mona. Ain’t my fault.”

“Don’t be scared, Jason,” said Mona. “We aren’t going to hurt you.”

“Unless that’s what you’re into,” interjected Lucas.

Mona shot him an annoyed glare and he shut his mouth.

“What sort of person are you, Jason?” asked Mona as she slid the knife between his wrists and started to slice at the zip tie. “Tell me about yourself. Are you shy, or outgoing? You sporty, or you like to read?”

“Are you a top or a bottom?” asked Lucas, earning himself another icy glare, but he didn’t care.

Much as he loved her, Mona wasn’t very straightforward, and at times like these it could be frustrating. All that pussy-footing and beating around the bush….There was going to be pussy and bush if things went right, but not if Mona kept delaying things.

Lucas leaned forward, trying to fix his expression into a friendly, open one.

“It’s like this, Jason. Me an’ Mona been together for a while now. See, I brought her here for an entirely different reason, and she wasn’t meant to survive, but she took a fancy to me, an’ I took a likin’ to her, an’ before we both knew it we were bumpin’ uglies in that very room there.”

He pointed to a narrow store room close by, crammed with junk and with barely enough space to stand. It had been a struggle, fucking in there, but they’d managed it somehow, humped over wire crates and scraping their knees on the bare wooden boards, his pants round his ankles and her t-shirt flipped up under her chin.

The romantic soundtrack to their union had been his father, yelling as he scoured the barn for the lost woman with his spiked-roller killing machine swinging from his fist, but the old man had never found her and Lucas had never looked back.

“I ended up gettin’ kinda got hooked on her, an’ couldn’t bear to let her die, so I kept her with me an’ now...well, like I said, we’re an item. We have a lot o’ fun, Jason. Mona here is the biggest slut a man could ever hope to meet -”

“Oh,  _ stahhhpp _ !” said Mona with a giggle, batting a hand at him like he’d paid her the most fantastic compliment. “You’re making me  _ blush…. _ ”

Lucas laughed.

“Anyways. Excitin’ or not, every relationship needs a little somethin’ to spice it up. An’ imagine our surprise we we found out we both got some kinks in our relationship. An’ I don’t mean  _ problem _ kinks. I mean  _ dirty  _ kinks. Both of us like the same thing, Jason, an’ we were hopin’ you could help us out….”

Jason’s hands were free now and he rubbed at the thin red lines cutting around his wrists, concentrating on that rather than make eye contact with either of them. Lucas could see his mind working, rusty cogs scraping around in there, trying to process the unusual situation. He looked like what Lucas’s mother would call a Nice Boy, and he doubted the kid had ever considered being in this situation, but nice or not, he surely had to have some kind of suspicion what was going on here.

Lucas wasn’t prepared to wait for him to figure it out, though. Time was marching on, and he quickly filled Jason in.

“Ain’t everyone lucky enough to find life-partner that likes the same kind o’ things as them,” he told Jason. “But I’m one o’ those lucky ones. You see, I like to watch. I love it - always did. Real life folks are better than movie folks, everybody knows that. Hung around the makeout point not far from here an’ got an eyeful most nights, but got chased away just as many. Got my hopes up when my parents started talkin’ about wantin’ to run a bed and breakfast once, and it never took off, but you better believe I went over to the guest house and started drillin’ holes in the walls over there soon as they started makin’ plans. If anyone was gonna be fuckin’ in that place, I was fixin’ to watch.

“Anyways, I told Mona here about it, and she kinda got all lit up like a Christmas tree. Turns out, she likes to  _ be watched _ , and ain’t that like some kinda fairytale coincidence? Both o’ us wanting complimentary things?”

He smiled at her fondly, his eyes misting over.

“Didn’t never imagine bein’ so fortunate, but here I am...”

“I don’t get it,” said Jason eventually.

Lucas snorted.

“Ain't very bright, are you Jason? Would o’ thought you’d had it figured out by now, but Imma tell you anyway: I want you to fuck Mona while I watch.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot - and the cock - thickens.
> 
> Haha just kidding - there is no plot.

Lucas had expected many reactions, but Jason attempting to escape hadn’t been one of the scenarios he’d envisioned.

The man was up off the couch like he’d been propelled by a spring, and such was Lucas’s surprise that he was completely unprepared.

Mona wasn’t, however, luckily for both of them. Woman didn’t even break a sweat, just stuck out one booted foot and sent him flying, settling her back against the threadbare couch cushions with a placid smile.

Jason staggered, trying to regain his footing, but he didn’t stand a chance, what with all the crap spread out over the floors, and an old paint can proved to be his undoing. Lucas and Mona watched as he fell headlong onto the floor, skidding to a halt on his belly within inches of the doorway.

“Well, shit!” said Lucas getting to his feet. “That ain’t very nice, Jason!”

He bunched his fist into the back of the man’s shirt and yanked him up off the floor, hoisting him up a couple of feet as his hands scrabbled for purchase.

“You just insulted my girlfriend, tryna run off like that! Shame on you!”

Jason sobbed and put his hands over his face, clearly terrified of repercussions.

“What’s the matter? You don’t like her? What’s wrong with her?”

He tossed Jason back onto the couch, the wind leaving the man’s lungs with a gusty rush, and planted himself in front of him.

Lucas was more pissed off than he remembered being in his life, and despite his plans for Jason, if he didn’t calm himself down real soon, the pretty boy wasn’t going to stay pretty much longer.

“Why don’t you wanna fuck my girlfriend?” demanded Lucas, feeling his arms tense, his hands curling ready to strike,

“Because it’s weird!” wailed Jason, still shielding himself with folded arms. “I only met you tonight, and you kidnapped me and brought me back here and told me to fuck your girlfriend! I’m scared and I don’t know what’s going on!”

There was silence for a moment as Lucas considered his words.

“Well, okay,” he said finally. “You make a good point, Jason, I’ll admit that. Guess I did kinda spring it on you. But there ain’t nothing wrong with my baby, is there? Nothing wrong my girl?”

Jason shook his head frantically.

“No! No, she’s beautiful…” he said. “I just feel like this is a trap, or something. Like I’ll do it and you’ll kill me afterwards because I did.”

“Ohhhhh….I understand now. Well, y’all can put your mind at rest, Jason, because that ain’t gonna happen. You do your part right, you get to walk on outta here alive. How’s that sound, partner?”

Jason thought for a moment, eyes rolling in tight, trapped circles.

“It sounds….good? I guess?” he tried.

Lucas beamed at him.

“Now  _ that _ is the right answer, Jason,” he told him. “Mona, honey...he didn’t hurt your feelin’s none, did he?”

“Not at all,” said Mona. “Figured it was something like that. He's just shy, is all. That right Jason? You a shy guy? Cuz you don't have to worry - I know how to put a man at his ease….”

“Put him at ease then make him stand to attention,” said Lucas. “You're in for a treat, Jason. My girl knows her way around a dick….”

 

Lucas got himself comfy, settling back in his seat with a beer dangling from his fingers. Jason still looked terrified, but he thought the boy also looked intrigued and maybe a little bit excited.

Mona was in her element, stroking their guest's hair and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Lucas couldn't hear what she said, but he was confident enough in her abilities to not care. She'd be saying something good, he knew that much: Something soft and sexy and seductive. She was good at that.

Lucas had never figured out how she'd snared him. She'd been another piece of meat, more fodder for the mold engine that ran in the basement, and he'd long steeled himself to the fates of those unfortunates. They might beg or cry or bargain, but he had made himself a piece of unfeeling matter, immune to their pleadings. But Mona had been different. She hadn't begged - she'd simply offered to blow him, nothing asked for in return, and though he pretended to be a man of the world, he'd never been blown. Not once. Her offer had simply been too good to refuse. It had meant finding a replacement for her in his games, but ultimately it had been worth it, especially when she'd embellished upon the promised blow job in order to fuck him half senseless in the little room just off the one they were in now.

It had left him weak, maybe - vulnerable, and prey to all sorts of sentiments, but he had never regretted one moment. She made the difficulty of keeping her hidden well worth it, and though Lucas had never been one to bandy about the word “Love”, goddammit if she didn't make him feel something like it. He thought maybe he loved her, in his own fucked up way, and he was pretty sure she loved him too in hers.

She was looking at him now, a little sideways glance with a smile just touching her lips even as she worked her magic on the nervous boy next to her. She had her hand inside his shirt, the buttons having been charmed open, but she was looking at Lucas, sharing the moment with him.

He was halfway hard just at the thought of what he was going to witness, his pants getting snug around his crotch, and he shifted position, tugging the seam away from his balls, giving his dick a little freedom.

Jason was looking at him too, flicking shy little peeks at him from under his eyelashes. Lucas may have been confident of Mona but he had no idea what stuff Jason was made of. Would he rise to the occasion and put on the show that was expected of him, or would he stay limp, unable to perform?

Lucas thought Jason looked a little like the type that would be unable to piss if someone was standing next to him at the urinal, so he could only hope the kid would prove him wrong.

Mona was kissing him, sweet little nibbles to his neck and earlobe, undoing the rest of his shirt buttons. His chest was pale and hairless, soft-looking, the merest suggestion of a belly over the waistband of his jeans.

There was something going on below the belt, Lucas noted - some bulk that hadn't been there before, and Lucas mentally clapped his hands with glee.

“Why don't you take your pants off, Mona honey?” he suggested.

He wasn't too thrilled to ignore the look of disapproval she gave him for interfering, but he was too far gone to care much.

“Please?” he added.

She sighed, and patted Jason’s chest.

“Okay,” she said. “As long as you remember I'm the one doing this, Lucas. You can make suggestions but don't try and control it.”

“Sure, sure,” he said, waving the comment away. “Whatever.”

Mona unlaced her boots, tall black punky ones with roses down the sides, and set them fussily aside, rolling up her socks and tucking them inside her boots. She stood, pulling out the front of her ripped jeans and unsnapping the button, tugging down the zip. The triangle of underwear the action exposed was black lace, and Lucas sat forward, propping his chin on his hand as he watched.

Jason was watching too, the first glimmer of enthusiasm starting to mold his expression, and Mona peeled her jeans down with no self-consciousness,  stripping them free of her thighs, yanking them off her ankles.

She gave a half turn, angling herself towards Jason and giving Lucas a prime view of her ass, the swell of her buttocks only partially covered by the seat of her panties, the skin pale in contrast to the fabric. The hem of her t-shirt rode the rounded hump of her upper ass, like a theatre curtain about to rise and expose the spectacle of the rest of her.

Lucas loved her ass. Loved to grab thick handfuls of it, squeeze and knead. Loved to watch her walk across a room and see it jiggle - give it a smack and watch the resulting shock wave roll across it. Made his mouth water and his dick stiff.

Jason seemed to like what he saw too, though his gaze was fixed on the front part,  at the the gusset of her panties cutting in between little crease of her lips. Mona was a little slut with a hungry pussy, and Lucas just bet she was wet, little pearls of goodness seeping into the cloth, and the fact that he wasn't allowed to participate, was forbidden to touch, made him want to do it even more.

It was sweet torture, being so close, and that was why he loved it. He swore he could smell her, the musk and tang of her scent. He knew how she tasted, and better still he knew how she'd taste afterwards….

Mona reseated herself, bending one leg beneath her, sitting sideways to face their guest.

“Are you ready, Jason?” she asked.

He hesitated, then nodded, closing his eyes as she leaned in to kiss him properly.

Lucas watched them swap spit for a while, sitting back to enjoy. Mona left enough space between them for him to see the lazy spar of their tongues, and Jason was getting into it for sure now, tilting his head, opening his lips for her.

Lucas’s dick was three quarters hard now - hard enough that he could have fucked her but not all the way there. It was creeping sideways in his shorts, leaning awkwardly up towards his hip, creating a thick ridge that struggled to be free.

He wanted to get it out then and there, but he was worried the sight of it might put Jason off, scare him into softness.

Better to keep it tucked away for now. He gave it a comforting squeeze and continued to watch.

Mona’s teeth were in Jason’s bottom lip, and Lucas knew full well how that felt - how she would dig in just enough to give a pang of near pain but not enough to break the skin. She could go rougher with him because he could take more punishment, but she was being careful with Jason, although Lucas was willing to bet the boy’s lip would be bruised afterwards.

Not that Jason seemed to mind - his eyes were still shut but he was definitely digging it.

Mona was taking her time and Lucas was trying not to be impatient, but Jason wasn't even touching her and he considered that a shameful waste. Man had her ass on a plate and wasn't taking a sample. Fucking idiot.

Like she could read his mind, Mona shifted position, shooting him a flirty look and throwing one leg over Jason’s lap. The boy flinched a little, eyes flying open, but they half closed again as Mona straddled his lap. Lucas watched the generous cushion of her ass settle and squish out as she sank down. The slim saddle between her legs hovered over the swell of Jason’s crotch, just brushing it then closing in, sealing the gap.

Jason groaned, rolling his head back, and Lucas grinned. Mona’s pussy was hot, he knew from experience. Hot, and greedy, and he just bet Jason could feel the hungry pull through his jeans.

Mona threw another glance over her shoulder, including him in what she was doing. He was part of this and she made sure he knew that she knew.

Jason’s hands lay limp on the couch, strengthless starfish making no approach at the willing flesh on top him, and Lucas moaned in frustration. He knew Mona didn't like him butting in too much, but for fuck’s sake….

“What the fuck is the matter with you, Jason?” he spat, unable to restrain himself any longer. “You're makin’ my dick limp! Touch her, goddammit! She's got a fine ass an’ an even better rack an’ y’all just sittin’ there like you ain't got no hands! Touch her! Feel her up! Grab a handful o’ that juicy ass and mess with it some…..”

Jason flung him a guilty, helpless look. He wanted to, Lucas could tell, but he was still afraid of repercussions, and Lucas softened somewhat despite the softening of his dick too.

“Look, I ain't gonna hurt you for layin’ hands on my girl - I swear. I just wanna see you do justice to her. I wanna see her have fun.”

Jason nodded,  a curt gesture that appeared to give him courage, and he lifted his hands, clawing them into the bulge of Mona’s ass. The man sighed, and Lucas sighed with him. Jason’s hands were soft and almost delicate, his nails clean and neat, and they looked out of place doing what they were, but he  clenched his fingers into Mona’s butt with an eager little twitch. Lucas eyed the slender fingertips digging into the meat, little dimples forming in pale pits, and Jason  _ squeezed _ .

Lucas grabbed his dick through his pants. He was getting hard again, and he couldn't wait to see how the situation panned out.

Mona murmured something sultry to Jason and he nodded,  eyes widening. She was reaching down, lifting up her t-shirt, peeling the hem up over her tits. Lucas couldn't see what Jason saw right now but he didn't need to - he knew only too well how Mona’s endowments would look: Big creamy, soft globes bulging out of her bra, maybe just a hint of dark nipple peeking out of the cups.

Mona was a big girl and had problems keeping herself contained, but Lucas had a weakness for big tiddies and he loved the way she always looked like she was about to bust out. His favourite thing was to suck on her nipples through a fancy lace bra, tease her until she was moaning before popping them both out and burying his face in the softness. She would hug his head against her, smothering him till he felt like his lungs would burst, and every time she did it Lucas would think:  _ This is how I wanna die…. _

Jason looked impressed, and Lucas felt a surge of satisfaction. Any man who said he didn't like his woman’s tits big and bouncy was a liar, as far as he was concerned, and if Jason had regarded the expanse of her cleavage with any expression other than the wonder and awe he wore right now, Lucas thought he may have dragged the asshole out by the scruff of his neck and fed him to the Molded…

“Do you like them, Jason?” asked Mona, and Jason nodded, running his tongue over dry lips.

“Here - you can put your face in them if you want.”

Mona extended her arms towards the man, and after a moment of hesitation Jason pitched forward and sank his face in the tempting valley. He made a sound that was muffled by titty-flesh as she cradled his head, and he squeezed her ass again. Mona giggled, and rocked her hips back, rubbing her pussy on the thick seam of Jason’s fly. This was the good stuff, Lucas thought - watching her get into it, soak up the adoration and absorb it like osmosis, the attention seeping through her skin to make her ass a little plumper, her tits even fuller. She fed on it, he thought, took it in like nourishment for her soul.

She started to dry hump him, moving her waist in small circles, pressing her crotch down onto Jason’s lap. Lucas heard the little intake of breath she made when she bumped her clit against the button on Jason’s jeans, and she leaned back slightly, taking his head with her.

Lucas surreptitiously unzipped his own jeans, giving his own hard-on some well earned freedom. It burst loose, unfurling and sticking upright, and Lucas wrapped his fist around it, absently stroking the beads of pre-cum into the dense flesh of the helmet.

Mona was reaching behind herself to unsnap her bra, and Lucas grunted. A real gentleman would have undone it for her. He kept his thoughts to himself, however, knowing Mona wouldn't appreciate any more interference.

Another look over her shoulder - a cheeky wink for him. She was pulling her bra straps down through the armholes of her t-shirt, leaving the pulled up garment in place, and he gave his dick a furtive rub. She knew what he liked, alright - knew about the senseless equation of him finding her twice as alluring when she was half dressed. It was taking all his self control to not jerk himself into a frenzy, and he thumbed the frenulum where it joined the lip of his helmet, deliberately teasing himself.

She tossed her bra aside and Jason put his face against her once more. Lucas could hear the little slurping sounds of the man sucking on Mona’s nipples and he craned his neck in frustration. He couldn't see a fucking thing! Mona was living up to her name, moaning, and arching her back, sticking her titties in his mouth but it was  _ wasted. _

“Mona, honey, I'm sorry to butt in on your good time here, but I reckon it might be time to take this to the bedroom,” said Lucas. “I'm missin’ out on an awful lot, baby….”

He saw her nod, drawing back, putting her hands on Jason’s shoulders and pushing him away with gentle firmness. His lips groped uselessly at the air as she popped out of his mouth, and he gave a whimper of disappointment.

“Sorry, buddy,” said Lucas. “We’re relocatin’. Normal service is gonna be resumed in a few minutes. Lead the way, Mona.”

She dismounted, leaving Jason looking dazed, his chest heaving in the gap of his open shirt, the bulge in his jeans damp from Mona’s pussy juice. She beckoned to him, backing away, and he followed the bait, heaving himself up off the old couch like a man hypnotised - only instead of a swinging watch she was using a set of swaying tits to mesmerise him.

Lucas stood, the legs of his wooden chair scraping the floor, and Jason instinctively looked towards the noise. His face creased into an upset frown, momentarily distracted from his thirst by the buried memory of Lucas's presence.

“Follow the lady,” said Lucas.

Lucas hadn't bothered to put himself away and Jason winced as he caught sight of the stiff cock jutting out through the fly of his jeans. Lucas couldn't help chuckling when Jason quickly looked away, his cheeks flushed.

“Get used to it, buddy,” said Lucas. “It ain't goin’ nowhere.”

The two men followed Mona out through the battered door that wouldn't latch and down the short corridor to the bedroom. Jason was focused on the tight wiggle of Mona’s bouncing ass in front of him, and Lucas walked behind him, keeping a considerate distance, knowing the man was trying hard not to think about the rigid dick bobbing at his back.

Lucas was looking forward to finding out if Jason was bigger or smaller than him. He wasn't the jealous type when it came to dick-size. Lucas himself was long, but kind of skinny, and he hoped for Mona’s sake that Jason had a nice fat one for her. Something really girthy and thick to stretch out that ravenous cunt of hers.

Mona flicked on the light in the bedroom. When she'd first come to him the room had been a spartan shithole, but she’d fancied it up a little with her Woman’s Touch. Nothing too sickening - nothing flowery or pink - but Lucas had to admit that the little details like the shade over the bare bulb and the Indian throw on the bed made the place a lot more cosy and livable.

Jason eyed the place with an air of approval. No doubt he'd been expecting something dungeon-like and grim, but his relief was palpable as Mona crossed the room, tossing the throw pillows from the bed onto the floor.

Lucas had never understood women's obsession with throw pillows until Mona had come to live with him, but he'd come to realise that they were versatile, handy things: They could muffle screams and control breathing; prop up body parts for easier access. Yeah, Lucas was happy enough about the pillows now, though it was a dreadful pain in the ass to remove them every night and replace them every morning.

Jason’s concentration was on Mona’s out-thrust ass as she bent over the bed, and Lucas joined him in his admiration. It was a fine view with the black lace cutting into her butt cheeks, little peeks of skin showing through the pattern. Lucas was a lover of fine detail, and he especially loved when her clothing made marks on her: He liked to rub at those minor flesh wounds, lick and suck at the dents they made.

Mona appeared to be oblivious to the attention, but Lucas knew that she knew they were looking.

She moved aside, presenting the stage of the rickety old bedframe. If it was in better shape, the brass bed could have been considered an antique, but with all its dents and loose joints it was really more of a wreck now. They had fucked the bed apart on more than one occasion, and Lucas had to fix it probably every other week, but he purposely never did a very thorough job: They both liked the danger, the unpredictability, and Lucas himself enjoyed the concept that their fucking was capable of shaking the bed to pieces.

Mona turned to face them. Her t-shirt was up under her arms, making her look wanton, and her breasts hung warm and heavy against her ribs, her nipples poking out hard. Lucas wanted to take them in his hands, feel the heft of them in his palms.

He nudged Jason.

“She looks good enough to eat,  don't she?” he said, but Jason didn't respond, and Lucas followed the man’s gaze to the bedpost where the handcuffs hung.

They were serious restraints, those cuffs: No frail, fur-covered pieces of tin from a sex shop, but thick metal bracelets that were more like manacles. With those things on your best bet would be to break the bed rather than try to break free from the cuffs, and Jason shrank back with a look of fear on his face.

“Don't upset yourself on account o’ them cuffs,” said Lucas. “You ain't gotta wear ‘em. Less you wanna?”

Jason shook his head hurriedly and Lucas shrugged.

“Whatever, partner. I been in ‘em, an’ so has Mona here. We like to take turns, don't we baby?”

“I...I don't think I'd like that….” said Jason nervously.

“Can't say I blame ya,” said Lucas. “Y’all only just met us today. Bondage requires a whole lot o’ trust between folks.”

He cast a wry glance at Mona, who was grinning: It was her speech he was reciting, a lecture she'd given him the very first time he'd tried to get her in them, and the result had been that Lucas had worn them first so he'd know how it felt.

Turned out it felt good.

“I'll move them,” said Mona helpfully, unhooking them from the bedpost.

Just seeing the broad metal band against the soft flesh of her hand made Lucas’s mouth dry. He liked to wear them, liked to be all spread out at the tender mercy of her wicked mind, but he also liked to put them on Mona, snap those bad boys around her wrists and go to town on her helpless body. Switching was  _ fun. _

She tucked them out of sight in the nightstand, and as the door snicked shut Jason visibly relaxed.

“There ya go!” said Lucas cheerily. “Problem solved. Now. I dunno about you but I'm gettin’ mighty impatient, so I suggest you get to it, Jason - that pussy ain't gonna fuck itself.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mona gets her fuck and Lucas gets his just "desserts"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual most of this was written in a drunken haze, so apologies for any errors.

There was a bottle of lotion on the dresser and Lucas squeezed a generous blob of it into his left hand as Jason approached the bed.

Lucas was very nearly ambidextrous,and even though his right hand was marginally more dominant he liked to jerk off with his left. It prolonged the experience a little, making him less likely to nut too soon, which in this situation was ideal: There was no way he wanted to spunk before Jason and Mona were done.

He parked his ass against the corner of the dresser, smearing the lotion along the length of his shaft. Jason was struggling out of his shirt with Mona’s help and Lucas was in a perfect location to observe. Screw sitting down - he wanted the freedom to roam; catch all the different angles.

“You mind if I smoke?” he asked Jason.

He already had the pack half out of his pocket, but he he figured it was polite to at least say something before he lit up.

Jason was preoccupied, undoing the waistband of his jeans, and clearly didn't give a fuck.

“Whatever, dude,” said Jason, levering off one of his sneakers with the other foot.

Mona had artfully arranged herself against a couple of pillows, legs spread to expose the neat tuck of her pussy lips through her panties, and was idly playing with herself as Jason undressed. Lucas could see the shine of her juices transferring onto her fingertips as she touched herself through the lace, rubbing a groove into the fold of cloth through which the nub of her clit showed.

She had a lazy smile on her face, an expression Lucas loved on her because he associated it with fucking. Normally he was the one to put that smile on her face, but today was new and exciting, and as the bedsprings creaked with the introduction of Jason’s weight Lucas settled back to enjoy the show.

“You wanna go top or bottom?” asked Mona huskily.

Jason considered. He was kneeling on the bed with his back to Lucas, the seat of his grey shorts snug against a fairly round ass. He was clearly spoiled for choice, and Lucas sympathised with him. Dicking down Mona was a real treat, getting her underneath and giving her a solid pounding, but having her ride on top was pretty fucking special too: When she was up there you got a prime view of bouncing titties and also got to grab onto that fine ass. It was a difficult decision for the poor boy.

“I guess on the bottom, if that's okay,” he said finally.

Mona grinned.

“That's fine,” she said. “Isn't my first rodeo.”

Jason slouched back onto the pillows, his dick a fat curve pouting out the front of his underwear. There was a wet spot turning the pale grey darker, and Mona touched it, tracing the outline of his cock head.

“Oh! It's a thick one!” she reported, and Lucas paused in the leisurely act of fucking his hand to present her with the ring of his finger and thumb in a greasy A-Ok sign.

“Fucking perfect,” he commented around the butt of his cigarette.

Mona hooked her thumbs into the elastic of her panties and lifted her ass off the bed, easing them over her hips and unveiling the smooth expanse of her mound. Jason’s dick flexed as the mild pink pearl of her cunt came into view, glistening with her arousal. Lucas gave his own dick a squeeze at the base, choking down his need to pump his hand faster. _Easy does it, Lucas,_ he thought. _Easy does it._

“You want me to suck that for you?” asked Mona, nodding towards the straining hump of Jason’s dick.

“Oh yeah!” said Jason.

The edge of the dresser was digging into Lucas’s hip and he shifted position, pitching the smouldering end of his cigarette into the clamshell ashtray and leaning forward for a better view.

Mona flashed him an impish grin and tossed her panties toward him, laughing when the damp scrap of fabric hit him in the face. Lucas grinned back and snagged them with his free hand, feeling the lace cling to the prickle of his stubble.

“Feel free to use them,” she said.

“Oh, I intend to,” said Lucas.

He pressed the damp gusset to his face briefly, inhaling the dank and secret scent of her, and sighed happily before folding the cloth into his left hand. The lace was scratchy against the thin skin of his over sensitised cock, but he liked that.

Mona knelt beside Jason, grabbing the front of his shorts and pulling them down with rough enthusiasm. His dick was stubby yet thick, the uncut wrinkle of his foreskin hugging the tip. Lucas hadn't seen an uncircumcised cock before, and it reminded him a little of a hot dog peeping out of its bun.

Unperturbed, Mona peeled his foreskin back, licking her lips to get her mouth wet. Jason had folded his hands on his belly and was watching with avid concentration, heavy lidded eyes finally opened wide in anticipation.

Mona leaned down, extending the point of her tongue and tracing a circle around the lip of his helmet, and Lucas saw a shiver pass through Jason’s body. The long muscles in his thighs tensed, his pelvis tilting upwards, and Mona slapped the underside of his shaft with the flat of her tongue.

“How's that taste, baby?” asked Lucas, watching her fingers curl around the presented cock just above the nest of hair.

“Clean,” she said. “He's a nice clean boy.”

She kissed the tip and Jason moaned.

“Good for you, buddy,” said Lucas. “Don't want some nasty old diseased thing in my girl.”

Mona opened her mouth and slipped it over the head, sucking him into the ring of her lips, and Jason jerked his hips, a tiny involuntary movement. His shorts were still tangled round the tops of his legs, and Mona eased them down a little more, cupping his balls into the cradle of her hand.

Jason’s head rolled to the side, eyes squeezing tight shut, but they opened again when Mona probed between his thighs with a careful finger. He lifted his head off the pillow, watching her take him in deep, and Lucas snickered knowing that she was feeling for the taut flesh of his perineum.

“What are you…?” he began, then stopped, hissing out an anguished breath.

“Relax, buddy,” said Lucas. “You like that? Feels good, don't it?”

Jason nodded stiffly, grinding his teeth together.

“Feels even better when she puts a finger in your butt,” he confided. “Ain't everyone into that, though.”

Mona removed her mouth for a moment, her lips shiny with spit.

“Yours is the only butt I'll ever finger, Lucas,” she said. “Got to keep something special between the two of us.”

“Awww!  You hear that, Jason? Ain't she sweet? That's romance right there….”

Jason didn't reply: Mona had taken him into her mouth again, sliding down his shaft with slow intensity, opening her jaws wide. Her cheeks were pulled in hollow, and Lucas could almost feel the pull in the root of his own cock.

“Oh, yeah, baby,” he murmured. “You suck that fat dick….Slurp it up honey, like a popsicle…”

Mona twisted her wrist, curling her hand up till it met her lips, then bobbed her head gently, slipping the wet cock in and out of her throat. Jason had handfuls of the sheets snatched up in his fists, and Lucas could see his ass muscles clench.

“Go steady, Mona,” he warned. “Looks like ol’ Jason here’s about to blow!”

Jason shook his head.

“I'm fine,” he gasped. “I'll stop her before that happens.”

“That's the spirit,” said Lucas, tipping his head to the side to get a better view.

She was being gentle with their new playmate, and whilst Lucas appreciated what she was doing it would never have suited him: He liked it sloppy and frenzied, with scraping teeth and slaps to the shaft. Lucas liked to take it as rough as he liked to give it.

His balls were aching and he waited again, listening to the soft sounds of Mona’s mouth. Soon, she'd stop and mount the man on the bed and whilst Lucas couldn't wait to hear the squelch of cunt and cock in harmony, he savoured the calm before the storm, the peace of the lull.

Jason was holding himself back, the veins and tendons standing out on his neck, and as Mona did something clever in her mouth he panicked, eyelids fluttering rapidly, and put the heel of his hand against her forehead.

“Stopstopstopstop….” he babbled, and Mona lifted her head with a slurp.

Lucas watched Jason’s cock twitch, half expecting it to spurt anyway in a ruined orgasm, but after endless tortured seconds Jason sighed.

“It's okay, I'm good,” he said. “Sorry. It's...it's been a long time.”

“No problem buddy,” said Lucas. “Mona, I don't wanna be presumptuous, but don't you think it's time you fucked our friend here?”

“I think you're right,” said Mona.

She climbed aboard, perching herself atop his lap with a grace that never failed to impress Lucas, and started to rub her slit along the length of Jason’s cock, swaying her hips delicately. The tormented cock was still wet from her spit, but as it slipped between her lips it got wetter still. Mona was a juicy woman when she was aroused, and the creamy slick of her pussy was transferring onto Jason's dick. The boy reached up hesitantly and rested his hands on Mona’s dimpled thighs, gliding his palms along her skin appreciatively.

She smiled down at him past the tips of her breasts, reaching beneath her to grasp his slippery cock. He looked concerned for a moment, snatching at her wrist.

“Wait,” he said. “Aren't we gonna use a condom?”

“I'm on birth control,” said Mona. “It's fine.”

“But what about other stuff? Like STIs? I don't know you. You could have anything…”

He flicked a worried glance at Lucas, wincing slightly at his expression.

Lucas was trying not to be mad, but it was difficult.

“My girl ain't got no diseases,” he growled. “She's clean! You ain't gotta worry about none o’ that.”

Jason looked doubtful, but forced a weak grin.

“Okay.  That's good,” he said.

“‘Sides. Mona wants a cream pie. _I_ want her cream pied. So get on with it.”

Nervousness was making Jason soft again, and Mona coaxed him with her hand.

“Relax,” she said. “Lucas, take that look off your face. You're scaring him! Come on, sweetie. You ignore that mean guy….”

She bent down and kissed him, big tits squishing onto his chest, and he responded obediently, giving Lucas a skittish side-eying that nearly made him giggle. Man sure was squirrely.

Lucas treated himself to a quick little series of jerks to get him back up to speed, emitting a low groan when he saw Jason gather up Mona’s tits in his hands, teasing the already stiff nipples with his thumbs. He gave them a tweak, mashing her boobs together like big soft pillows, lifting them up so he could get his mouth on one.

“Yeah, that's it,” Lucas muttered. “Suck on them tiddies. Could feed the fuckin’ five thousand, my baby.”

Jason gave a soft moan, eyes rolling as worked a nipple between his lips. He opened his mouth wide, flicking with his tongue before gulping her back in, jaw working as he sucked.

He turned his head, mouthed the other one greedily like he couldn't make up his mind which side he wanted most. He solved the problem by pushing them together again, lapping at the stiff peaks side to side. Lucas grinned in satisfaction. Man knew how to treat a fine pair of tits.

Mona was getting into it, her eyes drifting closed, mouth hanging open.

“That good, Mona?” called Lucas.

“Oh, it's great Lucas,” she breathed. “Can feel the pull all the way down to my pussy…..mmmf….”

Jason finally took a bit of initiative, grabbing a big handful of Mona’s ass and lifting it, urging her forward. She shifted on his lap, heaving herself up and grabbing his dick at the base, angling it upright. Her tits popped out of his mouth, and he gaped for his loss, but at that moment she lowered herself onto him. Jason’s cock was in her, and she gave a happy little sigh that was echoed by both men.

“Aw, yeah, that’s the stuff,” said Lucas. “Fuck that fat dick, baby. Ride that man!”

Mona grinned, lifting up and easing back down. Jason bent his knees and strained upwards with his hips, lifting his ass to drive up into her. The big muscles in Mona’s thighs tensed, and she circled her hips, grinding down.

Lucas took a couple of steps nearer, and Jason glanced across at the movement, but the woman on top of him was enough of a distraction for him to ultimately ignore his audience. Lucas leaned forward, clutching at his dick, moving so closer to the head of the bed so he could see the point of penetration. Jason’s dick was deep in his girlfriend, the fat shaft coated with Mona’s milky secretions, and it lengthened and shortened as it was pumped in and out. Jason was huffing and puffing but the sound was drowned out by the squeak and clang of the old bed, and it juddered under the onslaught.

Mona leaned down and put a hand on Jason’s chest to steady herself, ass tilting up. Jason's fingers were digging into the fattest part, making little white dimples and he kneaded the generous flesh, clutching at it like it was a life preserver. Mona bounced prettily, tits jiggling, and Lucas had to restrain himself from extending a hand and cupping a tempting mound. She dropped him a wink, knowing full well what he was thinking.

“Ride him harder, baby. Do that thing you do,” he suggested excitedly.

She nodded, moving her feet beneath her and squatting, and in this position Lucas could see more. Her knees swung apart, and Lucas’s eyes devoured the splay of her labia, the swollen pink rosebud of her clit peeking through. He bent down, staring, watching her pussy stretched wide by the rod inside her, sucking at it like it didn’t ever want to release it.

Lucas wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, still rubbing at his own cock. He knew how it felt to be in Mona, and he could imagine how Jason was feeling, but Lucas had a front row seat to the action that made up for it.

“You gonna rub that?” he asked huskily, and her hand appeared, two fingers touching the tip of her clit. She used her thumb and fourth finger to pry her lips apart, displaying herself, and she started to rub - tight little circles that hid and revealed herself in cycles. He saw the tense of her ass, the giddy little swing she did when she was enjoying herself. She let her head tilt back, and a tiny hum escaped her, an involuntary murmur that made his balls tight.

“You gonna cum, baby?” he asked, voice thick with arousal. “You gonna cum hard on that dick?”

“Yeah, I am, Lucas. Gonna cum so hard,” she confirmed, rolling her head on her neck to regard him drowsily. “Think I might squirt, too….”

“Aw!”

Lucas had to stop the strum of his hand. He was in danger of cumming himself. He loved when Mona squirted. He _lived_ for it. She was helpless then, totally In the Moment, taken over by her body’s reflexes and it made him so. Goddam. Horny!

“Fuck her, Jason,” he said, words slurring like he was drunk. “You make my girl squirt there's a special place for you on God’s right hand. I swear….”

Jason was oblivious, soaking up the pussy on his plate, straining toward completion like he was dying. His jaw was tense,  teeth grinding together and the tendons on his neck as defined as if they'd been drawn in ink. His face would have looked like he was in agony if Lucas hadn't known any better.

Mona was moaning, as her name implied, wallowing on that dick.

Lucas felt his chest clench, a sudden and painful sensation that he had anguished over for a long time before realising, far too late, that this was Love. He loved this woman, body and soul and all the bits in between. She was a dirty angel with a greasy halo, and her imperfections only made her more perfect to him. He sighed as she came, seeing the tense draw of her cunt around the meat she rode. He saw everything, from every precious angle. He couldn't see that when he was fucking her himself.

She did squirt, as it happened: A spurt of fluid from her tasty little piss hole,  showering down on the lucky bastard’s belly. She was locked into a perfect pose of ecstasy, a fucking sculpture of Fucking, poetry made flesh in every taut curve. Lucas nearly sobbed at the view she presented, pierced to her core, wet and limp and hard all at once, the sweetest torture.

From where he stood,  Lucas could see Jason cum too, his dick pulsing like the heartbeat of the Earth,  veins strangling the spunk out of him, merciless. His spine arched off the bed, his entire soul centred in that one small part of him. Lucas could have felt left out if he was the jealous type, but instead he felt honoured to have witnessed such a moment from such a privileged position. Mona completed it, like the sweetheart she was, by looking at him as she finished off, dedicating her orgasm to him in the lazy flick of her eyelashes, the languid hump of her hips, the wet pout of her lips. She included him.

Jason sagged back onto the bed, completely spent. Mona had sucked the soul from him.

“Oh, baby. Baby…”

Lucas stumbled over to the bed, dick leading the way. Mona was smiling, pooching her lips out obligingly for her kiss, and Lucas availed himself of the soft pout, plunging his tongue into the moist cave of her mouth. He pulled back, tasting the tang of her spit.

“Aw, baby, you came so _hard._ I saw it all.”

“I did, Lucas. Came just for you….”

Jason was watching them, confusion tainting his afterglow. He looked pissed, in fact, angry that his Moment was being overshadowed.

“What? Was I even here?” he demanded, trying to sit up even as his cock remained buried in Mona’s cunt.

“Oh, you were here, buddy,” said Lucas. “You made Mona _squirt_! I can't tell you how proud I am….”

Mona giggled, flopping down onto her knees. Jason had been very useful, Lucas had to concede, but Mona had been The One. Mona had performed immaculately.

“I gotta tell you, I only meant to watch,” Lucas confessed. “That was the thing. But seein’ that? Seein’ Mona lose herself? Aw, man…..I gotta have her now.”

Jason looked horrified but Mona was unperturbed. She eased herself off him, his dick coming loose with a squelch, and her arms were open for her man.

“Move over,” snapped Lucas. “More than one way to skin a cat, an’ more than one way to fuck my girl. My turn now.”

He undid the zip of his hoodie, peeling it off, skinning his t-shirt over his head. Mona was arranging herself for him, lounging back with her titties laid on her ribs, and it made his mouth water. Jason shifted over, grimacing. He looked very much like he wanted to get dressed and fuck off, but if he did that, Lucas would throttle him without a doubt. Lucas had watched; Jason should too.

He pushed his jeans down, dick waving like a flag, shrugging off his shoes, snatching off his socks. He felt innervated, ready for anything. The cream of Jason’s spunk hung on the inner lips of Mona’s pussy, little gems that shouldn't go to waste.

“Aw, fuck. Aw, baby, I'm so _hungry….”_

He climbed onto the bed, positioning himself between his darling’s spread legs. Her tits were succulent pillows peeking out of the cloth of her shirt, and he sank onto them gratefully, opening his mouth to accept them.

“Gonna suck those tiddies, baby?” she teased, but his mouth was too full to answer.

He mumbled his lust into her flesh, feeling the hard points of her nipples on his tongue. He licked them, plying his teeth where he felt fit, and she humped them up, squishing them between his jaws.

“I'm full of spunk, Lucas,” she purred. “So full. You gonna do something about that?”

He wrenched his lips free.

“Imma gobble that up,” he told her. “Gobble it _all_ up. “

She let her knees fall apart,  stroking the fuzz on top of his head, and he bowed down before her, presenting his tongue. She smelled like minerals, like something dredged from a well, and he kissed the wet slot of her pussy, tasting the other man. She moaned, hiking her hips up onto his face, grinding onto the cocky bridge of his nose.

“Eat it up, baby,” she muttered. “Lick that boy outta me.”

He delved into her, dabbing the tip of his tongue where Jason had only just been. It was salty and musky, open for him. He lapped at the curds, folding them into his throat, swallowing gladly. Her thighs squeezed his head, clenching around his ears, but he kept at his task, sucking the spunk out of her. It was salty, metallic. Delicious.

He kissed her lips,  the ones that held her ecstasy within their folds, imbuing everything into his devotion. They were as worthy as any other part of her.

“Taste like Saturday,” he mumbled. “Taste like the best day o’ the week.”

“I _am_ the best day of the week,” she said. “Tongue harder. There's bits you missed.”

He did what he could. He fucked his tongue into her, stabbed her with it. Her clit was a tantalising little nub, and he blessed it with his lips, pulled on it, nibbled at it. Mona twisted under his face, smearing the remnants of spunk into his stubble, coating his chin and his nose.

He rose up onto his knees, running his tongue around his mouth, and she propped herself up for another kiss, sharing it all.

“You ready for another fuck, sugar?” he asked. “Sure you ain't all humped out?”

“Oh, I'm ready,” she said, dropping him a wink. “But you can't have my pussy. It needs a rest….”

Lucas’s face broke into a grin. From the corner of his eye he could see Jason’s grimace, but wasn't there a hint of curiosity?

“Watch this, partner,” he said to the other man. “Imma show you how it's done.”

Mona turned herself over, tucking her knees beneath her, laying her head on her folded arms. She was eyeing Jason, including him like she had Lucas, and as he watched she blew him a kiss.

Jason fidgeted uncomfortably, but Lucas noticed he'd raised himself up on his elbows, craning his neck despite himself.

Lucas bent down to the presented rump, smoothing his hands over it fondly. Unable to help himself, he gathered up a handful, squeezed the fold, watching the flesh redden. He kissed it, gave her a playful bite just to hear her giggle, then kissed the mark he'd made.

Mona braced her knees further apart, and Lucas sighed as she was opened up. The neat little knot of her asshole winked up at him, and he laid his lips against it, listening out for her moan.

Having paid proper respect, he set to work,  poking the puckered ring with his tongue, smearing his saliva over it. He felt the muscle flutter, and pushed in a little, prying her apart, the tip sinking in. She wriggled her butt, insistent, pushing back onto his face, and he felt her relax, surrendering her hole to the soft invader.

Lucas could have stayed there are day, but his cock was twitching, giving tiny jerks up, and he felt he'd made the little guy wait long enough.

“Hey, Jason? Reckon you can fetch me that pot o’ lube from the dresser?”

Jason flinched at being addressed, but he got off the bed, pulling his shorts up over his ass, and snagged the pot.

As he returned, Lucas saw that his cock was getting hard again, and smothered a knowing grin.

He slapped more lube on his dick, then began to grease Mona’s asshole up, pressing the pouting bud with a fingertip.

He kept his nails extra short for her, and the blunt end of his finger slipped in with only the slightest resistance. Mona was well used to buttsex.

He sank in up to the second knuckle, circling the digit within her, coating her inside. His free hand roamed beneath her, catching up one of her dangling tits and giving it a comforting pat.

“Look at you….” he crooned. “All ready to welcome me in. You know how much I love this, don't you? Know how hot it gets me….”

He added a second finger to the first, loosening her up even more, and she groaned.

He touched her pussy, ran his finger along the length of it. She had been wet already but she was wetter still now. Greedy girl….

“Think you're ready, Baby?” he asked.

“Yeah….I'm ready….”

Her voice sounded far away, as if she was dreaming.

Lucas pulled his fingers out and shuffled up on his knees. She knew the exact height of his dick and there was no need to adjust position. He took himself in hand, pressing the domed head to the hole, and pushed his hips forward.

First time they'd done this he'd been too eager and hurt her. He'd been a butt-virgin, dumb and reckless, and the yelp she'd made had haunted him for days. He knew better now.

“Here we go,” he murmured.

The helmet popped in, the muscle parting to allow him, and he watched it disappear into her.

Lucas was a very visual creature, and he was in a perfect position to observe, and he felt hypnotised as always by the sight of his cock entering her. It was a primal thing, he knew - a natural instinct - but there was so much more to it than that. She trusted him completely. He could have destroyed her, ruined her, but she knew that he wouldn't.

She was tight. So goddam tight it nearly hurt but it was worth every pinch. He inched his way in, taking his time, drawing it out even as she drew him in. Jason was watching now with avid fascination, eyes flicking from his dick in Mona’s ass to his face. Lucas knew he must look foolish, fuck-drunk as he was, mouth hanging open and eyes glazed, but he didn't care.

He was in. He'd taken the dirt road all the way home and he paused for a moment to savour it, watching the quiver in Mona’s flanks and the tremble in her thighs. He ran his hands over the soft rises of her buttocks, traced a path down her spine.

“Here we go,” he said again, and started to fuck her.

He didn't pound straight away - he was a gentleman. He used smooth strokes, pulling out and feeding his cock back in, sliding in the grease of the lube. Her muscles ate him up, closing around him hungrily, and she groaned, rocking back to meet him.

“That good, baby?” he asked, a tremor in his voice.

“So good….” she confirmed, sounding breathless. “Imma tickle my clit now.”

“You do that,” he said approvingly.

She moved an arm, reaching back and delving between her legs. There was a soft slurping sound as she dipped into her pussy, coating her fingers in her copious juices, and then he felt the slow jiggle and she touched herself. She stretched her spare fingers up, grazing his balls with her nails, and they were so tight he imagined them just popping like overfilled balloons.

He picked up his pace, going faster but not harder, knowing how she liked to feel every long stroke. She gave a hitching little sob, dipping her back in to push up.

Lucas slotted two fingers into her empty pussy, reminding himself exactly which part of her he was fucking. He nuzzled at her sweet spot, the bit of her cunt that always wrung the best noises out of her, and was rewarded by a long vowel sound that lilted up and down.

He could feel his own dick through the walls of her pussy, and the sensation nearly pushed him over the edge too soon. He lost his rhythm briefly, but he ground his teeth and sucked in his breath. Jason was watching, and he wanted to impress him.

He turned his head to look at the other man. Jason’s lips were parted, his eyes wide, and his gaze still danced about, but now he was taking in Mona’s reaction too, and the swing of her tits brushing the coverlet.

Lucas felt good. He felt generous.

“Tell you what, man - if you wanna join in just duck your head under there an’ give Mona’s titties a suck. That'd be real nice for her.”

“Oh, God, yes!” said Mona immediately, pushing herself up.

There was no debate: Jason lay down on his back and pushed himself under her like a mechanic working on a car, and Lucas knew he'd started because of the sudden whine Mona produced. The other man’s cock was fully hard now, making a tent of his shorts, and he groped inside to take a hold of it.

Mona was well attended to: Titties sucked, ass fucked, pussy fingered, clit rubbed. She started to cum within seconds of Jason’s contribution, sawing her ass back and forth, her voice rising in pitch.

“Oh! Oh! OH! Ohhhh! OhfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohFUCK!”

He felt her cum, the tremor running through her in a continuous ripple, and her ass mashed his dick, clenching so hard it gave him a jolt right down to the root. He couldn't move in that instant, clamped so hard in her he felt knotted like dog, but she fluttered open again and he resumed his motion.

Her orgasm had spurred him on, and he could feel his own approaching. He glanced over at Jason, who was still sucking like a good boy, and jerking himself off at the same time, fist pistoning back and forth urgently.

Lucas hurried towards the finish now, going hard, pumping his dick into her ass. The pressure was building and he _wanted_ to hold out, wanted to back away from the edge, but he'd reached the point of no return and it hit him like a crash. He gave an ugly grunt as he came, the feeling rising and falling in the space of five seconds, and he zoned out, holding onto Mona’s hip so he wouldn't fall off the edge of the world, and when he came back to his senses Mona was cumming again, riding the crest of the first one.

He yelped as she squeezed him again, and all he could do was wait it out, ride out the pulses that trapped him inside.

God _dam_.

 

He needed to deal with Jason, but he was so fucking tired.

The boy had been all but smothered by Mona’s tits when she'd collapsed onto him, but he'd cum in those moments of suffocation, splattering jizz over his belly. Mona had given him a rag to clean himself up because Lucas could barely move.

“Any objection to takin’ a nap?” mumbled Lucas, giving a jaw-cracking yawn.

Jason shook his head, sleepy eyes looking even more sleepy than before, and he'd sunk down onto the bed gratefully.

They slept on the big bed together, all tangled up with Mona in the middle, and as Lucas drifted off he couldn't remember when he'd been happier.

 

The boy looked nervous.

Lucas followed his gaze to the bump of the Magnum under his hoodie, tucked into his belt.

“You're going to kill me, aren't you?” he said miserably.

“It's just a precaution, my friend,” said Lucas. “Dunno if you got some thoughts of revenge whirlin’ about in that head o’ yours.”

“I'm not gonna do anything!” Jason insisted.

“If you don't, neither will I,” said Lucas. “C’mon. Let's get you home.”

Mona waved them off, cheerful and content. She looked like the cat that had gotten the cream, which in a sense she had, and seeing her like that made Lucas want to suggest a repeat session. But he needed to deal with their guest, and he could always fuck Mona when he got back.

They took the secret passage he’d made, making Jason walk on ahead until they reached the door that led to the overgrown clearing. There was a path with bushes that screened them from the house, and it led to the truck. Lucas couldn't risk taking his companion across the yard in daylight.

“Just follow the path, buddy,” he directed. “Longer this way but don't want my folks catchin’ sight o’ you.”

“What the hell is going on with you people?” asked Jason. “What are you - a family of serial killers or something?”

“Something like that,” said Lucas easily. “But not quite. Best not to concern yourself with it.”

They reached the place where Lucas had parked the night before, and he did a quick appraisal of the site.

“All clear,” he announced. “In you get.”

 

They travelled in tense silence, Jason wringing his hands nervously the entire time. He sure was jumpy, thought Lucas.

“Where do you live?” he asked. “Can drop you right at your doorstep.”

“Uh, no. That's okay. Just drop me off near the edge of town.”

“Don't want me knowing where you live, huh?” said Lucas with a grin. “That's understandable I guess.”

He followed the road into town, finally reaching a densely wooded area just on the outskirts, and pulled over.

“This do ya?” asked Lucas, lighting a cigarette.

“You're really going to let me go?” asked Jason in astonishment.

“Uh-huh. We did discuss killin’ ya, but you did real well last night and Mona took quite a shine to you. She likes your pretty mouth. So you get to live. Good news, right?”

Jason nodded dumbly, reaching out for the door handle. Lucas made no move to stop him, but he hesitated with the door opened a crack.

“Uh, Lucas?”

“What?”

“Is there any chance we could do this again?” asked Jason, looking bashful. “Only in haven't had a girlfriend for a while now, and last night was pretty exciting. I don't want to go through all the hassle of looking for someone. Dating and all that bullshit. I just want to live my own life with the chance to empty my balls every now and then.”

“You know what? You are one helluva surprise, Jason,” marvelled Lucas. “I never would o’ thought it….”

He shook his head in wonder.

“Welp. I'm inclined to say yes, y’know. As long as you don't go fallin’ in love with my girl an’ tryin’ to steal her away from me. Cuz in that instance, I certainly will blow your head off. Understand?”

“Totally.”

“In that case, we're good!” said Lucas. “I'll pick you up at the bar Saturday night. Okay? Oh, an’ don't be tellin’ anybody about our little arrangement, or -”

He mimed putting a gun to his head and pulling the trigger.

“Get me?”

Jason nodded and slipped out of the truck.

“See ya next week, Jason,” said Lucas, and sped off down the road in a cloud of dust.


End file.
